


Crash

by BlueDisaster (Nuk)



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: M/M, Qhuay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuk/pseuds/BlueDisaster
Relationships: Qhuinn/Blaylock
Kudos: 7





	Crash

* * *

  
El golpe en la puerta lo sacó del sueño de golpe.

—Blay. Despacho del Rey. Cinco minutos. —La voz de Rhage le llegó amortiguada por la madera y acto seguido, los pasos pesados sobre la moqueta alejándose pasillo abajo.

Hundió de nuevo la cara en la almohada y sintió cómo el cuerpo a su lado se removía bajo las sábanas. Se había quedado dormido. Lo cual era lógico, porque no es que hubiera pegado ojo durante la noche. Apartó los cobertores y se sentó en el borde de la cama, pasando las manos por la cara en un esfuerzo por despejarse.

Necesitaba una ducha. Ya.

Saxton gruñó somnoliento en cuanto abandonó la cama.

—¿Qué hora es?

—No lo sé, debe de estar anocheciendo. Puedes quedarte el rato que quieras. Yo tengo que irme —dijo mientras recogía la ropa que ayer había ido quedando tirada sobre el suelo de cualquier manera.

—¿No podemos tomar la Primera Comida juntos… en la cama?

Blay sonrió. Le gustaría.

—Prometo que otro día lo haremos.

—Ven aquí. —Saxton tiró de su brazo en el momento en que se apoyó un segundo para darle un beso antes de meterse a la ducha, y lo hizo caer en el colchón. Sus bocas se unieron en un beso muy poco casto y Blay sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas—. Estuvo bien, ¿eh? —La voz baja y ronca.

—Sí. —Se alzó retrocediendo para salir de la cama. Los ojos somnolientos de Saxton brillaban con picardía mientras se paseaban sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Mierda. Si seguía mirándolo así, Blay iba a tener que procurarse alivio rápido antes de aparecer en la reunión—. Te prometo que también repetiremos eso.

Y huyó hasta la ducha. Necesitaba despejarse. Agua fría. Café.

  
  
XX

Caminaba pasillo abajo apretando el paso, consciente de que llegaba tarde. No era propio de él y se regañó mentalmente por dejarse llevar demasiado por esa nube de color de rosa en la que se había instalado con Saxton. Quizá no era que se dejara llevar, si no que _necesitaba_ empaparse de ello. Empezar a salir con Saxton había sido una buena decisión, porque desde que estaban juntos… bueno, desde que estaban juntos, tenía algo de paz mental.

También ayudaba el hecho de que hacía semanas que el centro alrededor del cual su vida giraba como una peonza había sido desplazado de un plumazo. Siete semanas y dos días, exactamente. No era que contara los segundos desde que ocurrió aquello, ni desde cuándo no se dirigían la palabra. Sencillamente era el tiempo que él y Saxton llevaban juntos. 

Sumido en sus pensamientos, abrió la pesada puerta de roble y varios pares de ojos se posaron de repente sobre él, un silencio sepulcral. 

—Lo siento —dijo. Porque había profanado aquel lugar casi sagrado para su raza sin siquiera llamar a la puerta. Y porque estaban ya todos allí. Era obvio que llegaba tarde.

—Ya estamos todos. Continúa, Vishous. —Wrath, sentado tras el escritorio de madera noble, las sempiternas gafas oscuras sobre sus ojos, imponía orden y respeto con el simple tono de su voz.

Vishous se centró de nuevo en el mapa que había desplegado sobre la mesa, señalando con su mano descubierta un punto en la zona más al este de Caldwell.

—Éste es el punto exacto donde se ha detenido la señal hace escasamente una hora, señor.

—¿El coche del sujeto? —dijo Thor, con la vista fija también sobre el plano.

Vishous se encogió de hombros.

—A no ser que le hayan sacado el rastreador que instalé, el coche del sujeto —afirmó—. No es tan fácil deshacerse de uno de mis juguetitos.

—Esa zona está completamente abandonada… durante el día. Por la noche es otro cantar: algunas de las naves industriales se utilizan como clubes o discotecas, aunque sólo un par son legales —habló el poli—. Solíamos hacer redadas allí. Acude gente de lo más… variopinta. Es un lugar extraño. Demasiado obvio. Puede que sea una trampa.

—Puede —concedió Vishous—. Pero es nuestra mejor apuesta para localizar su centro logístico en la ciudad. Conociendo con quién se relacionaba, este tipo no era un don nadie. Es muy posible que nos lleve directo…

Blay cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se apoyó en la pared mientras los grandes bosquejaban un plan. John movió las manos a su lado, semblante serio. «Hola». Unos pasos más allá estaba Qhuinn, vestido de negro de la cabeza a los pies como siempre. Movía nerviosamente las manos y miraba fijamente el plano, como si quisiera meterse en la conversación. 

—¿Y Xhex? —le preguntó a John.

Su vista se clavó en la enorme espalda de su antiguo amigo como por inercia. Costumbre. Años, noches, días, toda una vida de costumbre arraigada. Nada más entrar en la estancia había notado la mirada del moreno sobre él, taladrándole. Qhuinn era así, intenso en todo lo que hacía, como el aroma del café negro. Si no tenías cuidado, se te clavaba en lo más hondo sin que pudieras hacer nada para evitarlo y sin que esa fuera su intención, claro. Blay había evitado mirarlo, y había tenido éxito —cada vez era más fácil—, pero se permitió hacerlo ahora que le daba la espalda, de soslayo, mientras John le hablaba.

Qhuinn estaba sobre el mapa, siguiendo cada movimiento, cada palabra que los hermanos planteaban, concentrado. Blay podría decir lo que pasaba por su mente con un margen de error minúsculo. Lo conocía casi mejor que a sí mismo y sabía que Qhuinn se implicaba al doscientos por cien en su trabajo; cierta sensación de alivio le invadió al percatarse de que, a pesar de ello, Blay ya era capaz de mantenerse al margen. De guardar las distancias, y, desde allí, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y mirando a su antiguo amigo, se permitió pensar que había dado otro paso. Qhuinn ya no estaba en la cama junto a él y Saxton cuando mantenía relaciones con su pareja. Ya no estaba en cada comida, en cada salida, en cada noche libre que tenían. Ahora eran simplemente compañeros de trabajo, con una historia pasada, de acuerdo. Mierda. Tal y como había vivido Blay durante prácticamente toda su existencia, considerar a Qhuinn sólo un compañero de trabajo era… era algo importante. Y tranquilizador.

Un golpe sobre sus brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho llamó su atención.

«¿Me estás escuchando?»

John le miró y luego desvió la mirada hacia el mismo lugar en que había estado la suya todo el rato: la espalda de Qhuinn. Blay bajó su mirada al suelo, a la estantería de libros que cubría la pared izquierda del despacho del Rey y, finalmente, volvió a posarla en John.

—Sí. Te estaba escuchando.

Una ceja negra se alzó en su rostro y Blay no necesitó que el moreno dijera «sí, ya» en el lenguaje de signos, porque lo llevaba estampado en la cara.

—Perdona. ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

John no apartó la vista de él, como si estuviera meditando la idea de preguntarle allí mismo, sobre él y Qhuinn, que eran sus mejores amigos y ahora no se hablaban, pero al final desechó el pensamiento y le repitió lo que supuso que le había respondido sobre Xhex.

Quizá la distancia que había conseguido con respecto a Qhuinn no fuese tanta, pero, en cualquier caso, era algo más. Y _algo más_ , por poco que fuera, le servía. Siempre le servía. _Algo más_ a veces suponía la diferencia entre permanecer a flote o hundirse otra vez. De modo que volvió a centrarse en lo que se hablaba en la reunión. 

El trabajo siempre ayudaba.

—...Zsadist y Rhage, os quiero en cada una de las intersecciones de la calle, al este y al oeste. Cualquier, y digo _cualquier_ movimiento extraño, entráis en acción. Poli, tú vas a llevar el Escalade hasta este callejón; bajas del coche, pero no abandonas ese rincón, ¿ok? Utiliza ese radar tuyo para captar cualquier rastro de restrictores. V te hará compañía. Manteneos comunicados...

—Alguien debería entrar —Phury, que no había abierto la boca hasta ese momento, habló. Varios ojos se volvieron hacia él—. Si esto es lo que creemos que es, no podemos esperar a que haya movimiento. Entramos, lo comprobamos. Y llevamos las espaldas cubiertas, por si hay movimiento.

Wrath asintió levemente, pero objetó:

—No estamos seguros de que no sea una trampa. —Phury asintió, y como si fuera eso lo que el Rey había estado esperando, siguió—: sería cuestión de doblar las armas, reasignar posiciones… Butch, podrías hacer una primera ronda en el almacén y…

—Si hacemos eso, este callejón de aquí se queda descubierto. No es buena idea —dejó caer V.

—No hay ninguna buena idea, Vishous. Lo más seguro es que nos metamos en la boca del lobo y no es que seamos ahora precisamente muy numerosos…

—Yo puedo entrar —la voz de Qhuinn, inesperada y arrasando con el jaleo de voces, cortó el ambiente—,... Mi Señor —terminó en tono más respetuoso.

Los ojos de Wrath, tras las oscuras gafas de sol, estaban fijos de repente en él, como dos taladros.

Blay casi saltó del sitio. Por instinto.

El primero en hablar (poner algo de sensatez) fue Phury de nuevo:

—El ofrecimiento es apreciado, y no me malinterpretéis, pero creo que… esta es una misión para La Hermandad.

Y con ello quería decir «dejad que los chicos grandes hagan el trabajo serio». Pero Blay estaba seguro de que no era un discurso despreciativo. Phury era precavido. Siempre prudente y protector.

Qhuinn frunció el ceño.

 _Déjalo estar_ , pensó Blay.

—Con todos mis respetos, Mi Señor. Pero acabáis de decir vais cortos de personal… y yo me estoy ofreciendo. Puedo hacerlo. 

—No creo que sea buena id…

—Vamos, Phury, dale un respiro. El chico ha demostrado otras veces de lo que es capaz en el campo de batalla. —V, el cabrón, sonreía con el liado humeando entre sus labios.

—Es cierto —corroboró Rhage.  
  
Más sonidos de apreciación se unieron.

Qhuinn no llegó a sonreír. No llegó a hacerlo. Al menos, no del todo.  
  
Y de repente, una corriente electrizante recorrió a Blay por entero. No sabía si era la adrenalina que antecedía a la batalla o el impulso repentino de sacar a sus puños a pasear entre tanta sonrisa idiota.

Sabía de los instintos casi suicidas de Qhuinn desde que eran críos de seis años, pero esto era descabellado. 

John dio un paso al frente. Su forma de decir «si él va, yo voy». Y Blay le siguió. 

Porque él también era un soldado y quería jugar a lo grande.

Y, porque al parecer no había forma humana, ni vampírica, de que si el cabeza hueca de Qhuinn iba a ponerse en peligro, él no fuera a estar justo ahí, a su lado. 

Una sonrisa torcida empezó a dibujarse lentamente en la cara de Wrath.

—Jodidos críos metomentodo…

Luego les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran a la mesa y comenzaron a rediseñar el plan.


End file.
